Sutiles Desvaríos
by Death God Raven
Summary: Pensar en él me fastidia, pensar que quiero hacer cosas con él me indigna, pensar en las cosas que le haré si llego a tenerlo a mi alcance me abochorna. Sin embargo, si se da la oportunidad...no la dejaré pasar por nada ni nadie en el mundo. One-Shot.


**Pasando rápidamente por aquí para dejar esto :3**

* * *

**SUTILES DESVARÍOS**

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

No se consideraba una persona cuerda en ninguno de los ámbitos existentes, tampoco la persona más centrada en lo que deseaba.

Si, lo que deseaba. Comenzaba a odiar esa molesta palabra que analizándola bien le parecía algo sin sentido, solo algo que buscaba atormentar a la persona que cayera como víctima en su red.

Últimamente se encerraba en su habitación y evitaba ver a alguien si no era necesario.

Sharon evaluaba la situación desde el pasillo del cuarto Break, su comportamiento errático era extraño y repentino, debía descubrir la causa de ello.

Pero primero debía sacarlo de ahí – Break, necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedes abrir? – preguntó Sharon tímidamente.

Break se debatía internamente entre fingir coma o saltar por la ventana – ya voy…- el peliblanco salió de su fortaleza de almohadas rumbo a la puerta, la cual abrió pesadamente.

¿Qué es ese asunto? – preguntó Break viendo a Sharon con algo de sueño fingido.

Disculpa si te desperté, mi abuela me dijo que si podías hacerle el favor de ir a buscar la carta del comisionado en el lugar de siempre – dijo ella algo sombría.

Break recordó que la abuela de Sharon no le permitía a esta cumplir esos encargos por lo peligrosos que podían ser.

Esta bien, iré enseguida – dijo Break, Sharon lo miró algo preocupada pero decidió no agregar más y retirarse por donde vino.

Él agradeció esto, se vistió rápidamente y salió rumbo al destino laboral, solo esperaba no tener que golpear a nadie esta vez, no estaba de humor hoy.

Luego de una hora en carruaje pudo llegar al lugar acordado, no había muchas personas por las cercanías.

Abrió la puerta de mala gana, vio a un sujeto salir y dejar un letrero, no se fijó y siguió hasta el fondo del restaurante de segunda.

Todo se veía oscuro y descuidado, se parecía a su mente en estos momentos.

¡Oh, pero si es el Sombrerero! – Break se erizó de la molestia al escuchar esa tan conocida voz, la última persona que deseaba ver sobre la faz de la tierra.

Vincent Nightray, ¿a qué se debe tu "significativa" presencia aquí? – dijo con fastidio mirando a todas partes, al parecer solo estaban ellos dos ahí.

Yo soy la persona que te tiene que dar la carta – dijo Vincent simulando una sonrisa enigmática.

No sabía si reír o llorar por la ironía – dame la carta entonces – debía irse de ahí de una vez, no sabia si podía no escuchar a su estúpida mente.

Si, si – sacó la carta tranquilamente y se levantó de la silla – de todas formas tengo sueño – Break tomó la carta y vio pasar a Vincent en cámara lenta.

Podía percibir el aroma de Vincent al estar tan cerca, nuevamente esos pensamientos lo atacaban como una marea alta arrasando con un inocente castillo de arena en la orilla.

Su cordura tendía de un hilo, de eso estaba seguro, siempre le pasaba cuando el Nightray estaba cerca.

Sus deseos comenzaban a hablar sin parar en su cabeza, un efecto psicótico que causaba el rubio.

Lo siguió en silencio por el pasillo, Vincent parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó al albino.

Cuando Vincent llegó a la puerta, la perilla estaba atascada - ¿eh…? – se percató del letrero que estaba en la puerta.

"No cierre la puerta, hay riesgo de quedarse la puerta atascada, vuelvo en la noche." – leyó Vincent con fastidio, hasta que sintió un instinto asesino detrás de él.

Esto es inevitable…-empezó a sonreír Break, Vincent solo pudo ver algo negro que lo golpeó y por último el frío suelo.

Creyó ver el techo que estaba pintado de blanco al ser arrastrado, Break jalaba sus piernas camino hacia un lugar incierto.

¿Qué ha-haces? – preguntó Vincent extrañado de que su atacante fuera Break, sabía de antemano que lo odiaba pero también sabía que no iba a tener un enfrentamiento directo de esta clase con él, por razones obvias.

Seria una guerra sin final, en que perderían todo antes de que alguien se declarara ganador.

Solo algo que se debía hacer y ya…- la mirada de Break reflejaba una total falta de razón, era como un cuerpo que se movía por lo que deseaba. El problema era… ¿Qué es lo que deseaba?

Break pateó la puerta con el pie, tenía las manos ocupadas y tampoco tenía tiempo que perder, se percató que habían ganchos para colgar la carne – perfecto…- tomó su propio cinturón y amarró las muñecas de un casi inconsciente Vincent.

Lo levantó y colgó en el gancho, era como si estuviera amarrando un muñeco, se había pasado un poco al darle el golpe.

Al fin te tengo donde siempre he querido –Break se acercó al oído de Vincent para susurrarle.

¿Para qué? – sentía las manos de Break alrededor de su cintura, se alejó por inercia de él, solo dejaría a Gil que se acercara de esa manera.

Para poseerte…sería lo que más odiarías, ¿no? – Vincent sonrió al escuchar esto, ¿acaso era una broma?, ¿qué estaba pensando este tipo?

¿Poseerme? No bromees… - Vincent empezó a mover sus muñecas, le fastidiaba tener al albino demasiado cerca para su gusto, ya casi podía sentir su aliento que apestaba a licor.

¿Licor? ¿estás ebrio? – preguntó Vincent casi suspirando, era lo único que le faltaba, no solo atraía locas fanáticas de lo oculto, sino también alcohólicos con problemas de azúcar.

Puede ser…me tomé tras botellas de vino blanco…sabe horrible – dijo sonriendo Break.

Ya de salida esto estaba mal para Vincent – suéltame – dijo sin más, ya estaba harto de la broma idiota que le estaba haciendo su máximo enemigo.

¿Es que no me crees? – preguntó lo obvio.

No – contestó Vincent.

¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas? – preguntó Break mirando el cuello de Vincent.

Ciertamente no tenía sentido tratar de hacer razonar a un borracho, le sorprendía que el licor pudiera con Break, pero jugaría un poco.

Lánzate por la ventana y te creeré – dijo Vincent, estaba a dos pisos por lo menos, si tenía suerte y se tiraba de cabeza tal vez moriría.

Lo siento, pero eso no es lo que me interesa probar – dijo Break aún más cerca, había estado estos pensamientos bochornosos todo este tiempo, no se dejaría embaucar por Vincent a estas alturas, sabía en que se estaba metiendo y también sabía que quería conseguir.

Tch…entonces…- estaba claro que era lo que querían de él, entonces lo entretendría mientras se soltaba – quiero que hagas una felación…- Vincent dijo para que se espantara y desistiera.

¿Esa es toda tu prueba? – preguntó Break.

Si – dijo Vincent estudiando el ambiente, si lograba dar un pequeño salto, podría soltar el gancho y acabar con Break.

Hagamos esto interesante, si consigo que sueltes un grito hermosamente desgarrador, podré hacer de las mías – apostó Break.

Entonces mi apuesta será esta, si no logras hacerlo, tendrás que suicidarte – Vincent solo debía soportar y acabaría de manera estúpida con la persona que tenía estorbo de segundo nombre.

¡Perfecto! – Break solo esperaba que la presa cayera en el juego, su vida en este momento era lo que menos le interesaba, ganaría la satisfacción que tanto le atormentaba.

Break sin ningún pudor tanteó suavemente con su mano, la parte de baja de Vincent.

Vincent tragó saliva inconscientemente, comenzaba a pensar que había sido mala idea.

La piel se le ponía de gallina con el solo paso descuidado de la mano sobre la suave tela oscura de su pantalón, cada toque era raro y tosco pero placentero.

El rubio se mordió los labios, debía evitar perder, jamás le daría el paso libre a ese tipo.

El peliblanco sonrió, ahora es cuando debía atacar, soltó el cinturón y bajó el pantalón mostrando el equipo que estaba a su disposición.

Agarró su miembro que comenzaba a verse algo abultado por el juego de toqueteo anterior.

Lo tomó firme y dio una suave y lenta lamida que causó que el sistema nervioso de Vincent diera un salto enorme, tuvo que morderse los labios ya que estuvo a punto de perder.

Dio otra lamida más profunda y comenzó a succionar con fuerza, haciéndole casi convulsionar en silencio a Vincent, mientras Break daba masajes haciendo que la tortura del rubio fuera aún más placentera para su mala resistencia.

El cautivo solo le quedaba arañar sus palmas al apretar las manos, debía salir de ahí, era horrible pensar que la persona que más odiaba en las proximidades, estuviera dándole placer, era inaudito.

Ahora sintió que daban una lamida desde la base hasta la cima, haciendo que la piel se erizara – y–ya basta – solo pudo decir.

No~ ya casi gano – hundió todo el todo en su propia boca, sentía algo cálido, sensación que lo hizo soltar un gemido bastante sonoro. Break al escuchar esto sonrío con suficiencia.

Has perdido~ ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera – Break se levantó y alzó unas de las piernas de Vincent para terror de este.

¡Déjame! ¡no quiero y menos contigo! – aún luchaba ante el temor de tener que ver algo con él, solo dejaría a Gil si este lo pedía, cosa que dudaba.

Break lo acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a soltarse el pantalón – eso no me importa, de todas formas lo iba a hacer, con o sin tu consentimiento, realmente no esperaba que tu fueras el contacto que debía entregar la carta, debería agradecerle al destino – dijo Break.

Sus impulsos psicópatas no lo dejaban en paz, tenía noches sin dormir y todo era por culpa de esa rata de alcantarilla que invadía con su tentadora y horrenda personalidad.

Así que no quiero ningún pero – Break se hundió salvajemente dentro de Vincent sin siquiera avisar.

¡P-Pagarás por esto imbécil! – no podía hablar por el inmenso dolor que sentía en su parte trasera.

Break esperó un poco para que tomara aire por así decirlo – di todo lo que quieras Vincent – Break tomó con su mano libre el mentón de él para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Vincent lo escupió fastidiado, Break decidió seguir divirtiéndose y le plantó un beso, empezando de inmediato a moverse dentro de él.

Soltó su mentón y agarró la otra pierna, para embestirlo contra la pared, sentía que su sexo era prácticamente absorbido en su totalidad.

El dolor para Vincent comenzaba a desaparecer, mezclándose con una marejada de placer con cada movimiento.

Decidió que ya era pertinente soltar a Vincent para que jugara más "interactivamente", Vincent se agarró de él para no caer, mientras gemía con fuerza.

Break se cansó de estar de pie y prácticamente lo lanzó al suelo de espaldas a él, mientras se quitaba la ropa que faltaba.

Vincent vio que la puerta estaba cerca, aún podía escapar y dejar a este violador encerrado, ya se sentía suficientemente asqueado de sentir el olor de Break sobre él.

Se arrastró como pudo, pero Break agarró su cabello y lo jaló hacía él - ¿a dónde te ibas? – lamió su cuello como saboreando su pálida piel, esto hizo que Vincent se sintiera aún más raro con el contacto de sus pieles ya que antes estaban con algo de ropa.

Ya tuviste lo que querías, ya déjame en paz – los brazos de Break lo rodeaban para no dejarle escape, sentía el roce de ciertas partes y eso le hacía querer huir.

Yo quiero que lo pidas y de paso destruir tu sucia mente – Break mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Vincent, ese aliento sobre su piel tenia un efecto abrumador sobre él.

¿Mente sucia? ¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti! – luchó por soltarse el rubio.

Break se cansó de "pedir las cosas a las buenas" y tiró a Vincent hacia adelante, poniéndose sobre él.

Comenzó un letal ataque de fricción que provocó que Vincent rasguñara el suelo por el cúmulo de sensaciones.

Dime, ¿quieres que lo haga? – Break sonaba divertido, Vincent solo jadeaba cansado e indignado.

Break siguió haciéndolo más intenso, dando mordidas en su espalda, turbando la mente de Vincent hasta el punto que accedió - ¡si! ¡hazlo idiota!- gritó.

Eso quería escucharlo decir, ya se estaba haciendo fan de estos juegos, podía volverse adictivo.

Break se introdujo bruscamente, dándole contra el suelo y quizás más abajo aún, lo hacia con tanta fuerza que quizás sepultaría a Vincent.

Lo manoseó por todas partes, que iba reclamando como suyas con mordidas que dejaban notables marcas rojas y arañazos hechos con "amor".

Lo marcaría como suyo y no dejaría que nadie más lo tomara, ni siquiera Gil, absolutamente nadie, sería de su diversión personal.

Luego lo volteó para tirarse encima y dar otra de embestidas que agotaban la razón restante de Vincent, solo quería más de Break.

Se unieron en otro beso que casi los mata de asfixia, ese olor lo volvía loco, no podía creer que hubiera logrado su cometido, después lidiaría con las consecuencias de ello.

Ahora todo su ser…sería de su entera propiedad.

* * *

**Los impulsos psicópatas de violador de Break fueron por fin satisfechos gracias a la "colaboración" de Vincent XD. Vincent ha ganado un escalón al cielo por ello :3 … ok no. **

**Espero que les haya gustado mi intento de One-shot, aunque realmente era una idea random que pasaba por mi cabeza.**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


End file.
